People enjoy working out as a way of staying fit, healthy and in shape. Punching bags, stands, and other boxing and karate equipment are a popular way of working out. However, people also like variety and switching exercise regimens and using different equipment. However it may become expensive to buy and store multiple types of exercise equipment. Punching bags with multi use functionality may fulfill diverse exercise demands. However, multi-use punching bags have several drawbacks.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,063,648 pertains to a combination of an exercise mat and a punching bag assembly. The combination includes a base which needs to be filled with a liquid, and a panel cushioning material panel that fits around the base. The combination's utilization of a heavy bag makes the bag hard to move.
U.S. Pub. 2015/0057132 pertains to a punching bag. The punching bag includes an attachment mechanism. However, the attachment mechanism does not allow for forceful punching, and the size of the punching bag does not allow for modular use, or use for any other fitness activity.
None of the art described above addresses all of the issues that the present invention does. The present application allows for a user to move the punching bag, hit it with force, and use the modular components of the punching bag for various exercises in addition to punching.